Drift
Drift (ドリフト, Dorifuto), formerly known as Deadlock (デッドロック, Deddorokku), is a fictional character and protagonist from the DC series. He is an Autobot samurai bounty hunter with a rarity conscience, while some bounty hunters may be unscrupulous thugs for hire. Dedicated to hunting down wrongdoers and crooks across the galaxy, Drift aims to bring his targets in fairly and honorably, with the goal of rehabilitating them into contributing members of Cybertronian society. This rigid moral code may be an attempt to distance himself from his shady past — he doesn't like to talk about his old life as the Decepticon thief in the employ of Shadow Raker, nor his time with the decidedly amoral Ronin. Not that he's all sunshine and roses, however. As a result of his training with the Circle of Light, Drift is an exacting perfectionist in everything he does. He adheres to an unbending code of honor he follows to the letter, a level of strictness even Strongarm finds excessive. He is blunt and dismissive, rarely giving even slight praise, which often leaves his two Mini-Con students, Ranzer and Panzer, feeling unappreciated. They stick with him because he helped lift them out of the gutter, but.... Drift is an expert in blade combat, eschewing blasters for the up-close approach, leaving his Mini-Cons to handle outside distractions while he focuses on his target. Turns out he needs the backup, as he's quite unpopular with other bounty hunters... particularly Fracture, who's itching to turn Drift into so many metal shavings. "Solutions to the most troubling problems come to the calmed mind." :—Drift to Sideswipe. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Eric Bauza (English), Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Andreas Müller (German), Not Known (Russian), Raffaele Farina (Italian), Su Xin (Chinese), Not Known (Korean), Hercules Fernando (Portuguese), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (French), Not Known (American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Jorge Badillo (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian sports car. When arriving to Earth Drift adapts the Earth vehicle mode of an orange modified sports car, called an Marussia B2. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Drift_2.png|Drift's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality As a samurai warrior, Drift is honorable, calm, level-headed, compose, strict and stern. He does not realize when he is being too hard on someone, until that person points it out to him. He knows mentoring his pupils is not easy (though he has proven to work with them through communication and guidance as he seems to act like a father figure to Panzer and Ranzer). Drift has often expressed or give compassion, understanding and caring to his Mini-cons and for Bee's team. Relationships Friends/Allies * Mini-Cons ** Ranzer ** Panzer * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Ratchet ** Bumblebee ** Sideswipe ** Strongarm ** Smokescreen ** Windblade * Dinobots ** Grimlock Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Shadow Raker ** Fracture ** Starscream * Unicron Abilities and Powers Drift is capable of taking an a opponent, like Fracture, single handed. He is a skilled fighter and uses his swords to combat any foe in most fights. Sometimes, Drift would use his bare hands, quick wits, or any form of weapon at his disposal to take on his enemies as well. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Back when he was Deadlock, Drift was once a student of the Decepticon Shadow Raker. He eventually left Shadow Raker's tutelage, taking the Mini-Cons Ranzer and Panzer with him. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Drift Wikipedia * Drift Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Drift Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:DC Universe Characters